Time Will Tell ( A Teen Titans Story)
by CaitieKat225
Summary: Starfire is having some stomach issues and doesn’t know why. The titans’ biggest enemy has returned and things just aren’t going well for our 2 lovers! #Robstar


**Before we begin: Hey there I'm catie and I'm so excited to make this story!! I just want to give some background before we start. Yes, all the Titans know each other's real identities. Here are their ages: **

**Nightwing: 22**

**Starfire: 22**

**Raven: 21**

**Beast Boy: 21**

**Cyborg: 24 **

**Starfire and Nightwing have been dating for 4 years! **

**Ok now we can start...enjoy!!**

*****

Starfire clenched her stomach. It had been hurting for quite a few weeks and the pain just wasn't going away. This wasn't the only thing that was happening, though. Her powers had been lessening. She couldn't fly as much as she always did and her star bolts were slightly dimmed. It was harder for her to fight as she would lose energy too fast. She also had to throw up in the morning sometimes. She just didn't understand why.

She sat up.

"Perhaps I should go see Raven."

She had thought about going to get checked out before, but she just never did. She figured it was some sort of illness, something that would pass in time.

She jumped off her bed and made her way to Raven's room. She gave two small knocks and waited.

"Perhaps I have the sickness. I have seen my friends ill before."

The dark empath appeared, looking slightly annoyed.

"Starfire, what do you need?"

"Forgive me for my intrusion friend Raven. Its just that I have been feeling terrible for a few weeks and I was wondering if you could check me for the sickness."

"Why can't you have Cyborg check you?"

I giggled.

"Silly Raven, the boys are doing the 'bro out'."

Raven sighed.

"Yeah, I guess your right. Come in."

She stepped away from the door.

"Glorious", I replied.

I stepped into the dark room and sat on the bed. She stepped up to me and placed a hand on my stomach.

" Just stay still. I'm gonna see what's wrong."

I nodded my head in understanding and closed my eyes. I sat as still as I could.

I opened my eyes when I heard a gasp. Raven put her hand over her mouth.

"Oh my god", she murmured.

I looked at her with concern.

" What is it friend Raven?"

She looked at me with wide eyes and I feared for the worst.

"Starfire, you're pregnant."

TT

I danced around happily and looked down at my stomach. It was still small but you could feel a slight bump. Raven had been surprised at this, but soon found happiness in it.

Carrying a child was amazing. To bring a new life to this world would be unbelievable, but it was happening right before my eyes.

Raven was the only one who had known. She had told me that the next person I would tell would be Nightwing, or Richard. He preferred it when I called him that. That was 3 weeks ago.

I was waiting to tell him because of two things. One, I was extremely scared. Would he just leave me? I tried to shake that thought. Richard and I loved each other very much. Nothing could change that. And secondly Slade had come back. Yes, Slade. The one we thought had died at the hands of Terra herself and been killed along with Trigon.

Of course this caused Richard to become obsessive. No one knew why or how Slade was back again and it was killing Richard. He rarely spent time with me and when he did it was always interrupted by something. Anytime I would try to talk to him in his office he would yell at me. I never had the right moment to tell him, but today was the day.

I would tell him today because he needed to know. It was now or never. I was happy and confident. I'm sure he'll be overjoyed by this!

I skipped my way to his door. We hadn't moved in together, but we would usually sleep in his room at night. Sadly we hadn't gotten to do that since Slade came back.

I knocked on his door.

"Go away Star."

I sighed.

He was probably working, but he needed to know.

I typed in the code to his door, the one we used for in emergency use. The door opened with a hiss. I stepped into the dimly lit room, the only light being his desk lamp. I saw him hunched over his desk, writing. His mask was off his face. Usually I enjoyed this. He has such beautiful blue piercing eyes. They show so much emotion, but now they look grumpy and tired.

"Hello, Richard."

"Not now, Star," he said his voice stern.

"But I have--"

"No, now leave."

"But, Richard I--"

"STAR!"

"I must tel--"

He banged his fist on the table. I flinched and he looked at me and glared. I felt small used his gaze even though I was taller than him by a little bit.

"Just get the hell out, Starfire. Take the freaking hint and leave."

"But--"

He stood before me and his eyes drew back into slits.

"God you are so annoying and whiny." He began pacing the room. "Don't you understand!? Leave me alone. Sometimes I wonder why I'm even dating you. You're just so...stupid!"

I froze. Is that what he truly thought? I held back my tears.

"Fine. If that is what you wish then I will leave and you will not have to have the burden of me around here."

His eyes suddenly widened.

"No star I--"

I left before he could finish. I decided to 'take the hint' and leave. I decided that it'd be best if I went on a little stroll to clear my head. I feel terrible.

I let my tears fall as I made my way to the 'living room' (as we called it) . The whole team looked at me with concern.

I could hear footsteps behind me, meaning Richard was following me.

I was about to exit when he grabbed my wrist.

"Star don't leave."

"Why not", I snarled at him.

"I am just giving you the space, letting you think, since we may break up. Perhaps I will find someone else to share my heart with since you think I'm just stupid and annoying."

I didn't mean it. I know I didn't.

He opened his mouth in surprise, then narrowed his eyes at me.

"Fine. Then leave. I don't care."

He let go of me. I lowered my eyes to the ground. I felt guilty for saying that. I should just apologize.

"I'm sor--"

He crossed his arms and turned away.

"Just fuck off and go find someone new."

My heart dropped. I ran to the door and left as fast as I could, not bothering to look behind me.

TT

I dropped my arms to my sides and ran a hand through my hair. How did that happen? I wasn't serious. I never meant to say that, it just happened. I let my temper get the best of me.

"How could you?"

"Huh?"

I turned toward Raven, who was looking at me with anger.

"Are you serious? It wasn't my fault. She just--"

Raven cut me off with a slap to my face.

I placed a hand on my cheek and rubbed it. Damn, it hurt.

Before I could say anything, I was encased in her black magic and sent to her room.

She locked her door and looked at me.

"Do you know what you just did?!"

I sighed.

"I...I really messed up, Raven. God I'm so stupid. I speak before I think. I let it get out of hand."

She crossed her arms.

"No that's not what I meant."

I looked at her in confusion.

She sat next to me and her expression softened.

"She wanted to tell you. That's why she was there."

She gasped and lifted her hands to her mouth.

"Oh no, she could be hurt. She needs help. We need to go now!"

She stood up to leave, but I stopped her.

I was terrified. What did she mean hurt?

"What are you talking about? Tell me!"

She bit her lip and sighed.

"She...she is..."

"Just tell me."

"Dick, she's pregnant."


End file.
